It has long been the desire of manufacturers of internal combustion engines to improve the efficiency of an engine so that it will produce and deliver greater power and produce more effective work from a given amount of fuel. Many improvements have been made, especially in the carburetion of the fuel and air, and in the conditions for combustion within the cylinders. These improvements have resulted in somewhat greater efficiency which, in the case of an automobile, enable increases in the miles traveled per gallon of gasoline. However, the struggle still goes on, and, in times of fuel shortage, there is a great demand for any improvement which will produce even a slight increase in the mileage obtained.
It is known that during carburetion an intimate vaporous mixture of fuel and air is formed and much effort has been applied to getting a better mixture of fuel and air. In some cases intricate passageways have been provided immediately under or adjacent to the carburetor, the idea being to enhance the fuel and gas mixture delivered by the carburetor. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,476 to Ackley dated Apr. 26, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,042 to Lloyd dated Dec. 25, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,780 to Pellerin dated Dec. 11, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,242 to Bouteleux dated Dec. 3, 1968.
Other attempts to improve engine efficiency have involved the ignition system, the pressure developed in the cylinder, the length of the piston stroke, the exhaust and other perameters of engine design.